A Midnight's Folly
by JasonToddlover
Summary: A good hearted vigilante meets a heart broken villain friendship rises and hilarity comes about. Rated T for language use.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Nightwing stood on top of a rooftop in Gotham with Batman and Robin. He decided to help the duo out because he got a small tip from his brother that Bruce hasn't been getting enough sleep. He basically had to fight with the older man to let him come from Bludhaven to give some help. "Well Bats, how about we split up? I'll take the down town area and you can have up here."

The Dark Knight grunted in response. "Leave your comm on, just in case you need back up."

"Sure thing."

Everything was going great. He was able to stop a couple of robber from getting away with a ladies purse. He returned the stolen items with a smile and took back to the roof tops. Nightwing ended up near crime alley, standing on top of the theater where Bruce's parents were murdered. His guard was up because he was in Red's territory and he didn't want a fight. Leaning over the edge he looked down behind the building. It was dark down there and hard for him to see but he did hear that some one was down there. The person was sobbing quietly but their sniffles were loud. Nightwing cocked an eyebrow and made his way down.

"Hello? Is some one there?" He slowly went down the alley until he came upon a figure sitting on a garbage bin, legs pulled up to their chest and head resting between their knees. Checking the area more carefully he started to go up to the figure but stopped once his foot hit something heavy on the ground. Bending over he picked up the item and it turned out to be a large red and blue hammer. "Harley?" He could see the figure tense up. "Harley what are you doing here?"

"What do you want boy blunder?" She sniffed out. Head still stuck between her knees.

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "You know I'm Nightwing now."

"W-whatever. You are still Boy blunder to me."

He laughed. "Yeah and Joker."

Harley started to bawl her eyes out again. Nightwing took a guess that the Clown Prince of Crime had to be the reason behind her tears. Leaning the hammer up against the garbage bin he hopped up next to her and nudged her side playfully and asked her what was wrong. "Joker didn't hurt you

again did he?"

Harley lifted her head but only to a certain point where the raven hair vigilante couldn't see still and tried to wipe her tears. "You're right. It's hard knowing that the one you love treats you like absolute shit." She cried out. Once Nightwing could see her face he could see the make up that was running down her face. Pulling out a piece of cloth he started to wipe all the tears and make up off for her. He felt bad for Harley. Was she the Joker's lover, girlfriend? Hell was she just a fuck buddy? Either way Joker treated her badly and at the moment, seeing her so broke down, it started to kill him on the inside.

If Batman seen the way he was treating her. He would've put in away in a cell some where just to make sure he wasn't being controlled. Pushing the thought behind him he got up off the garbage bin and held out his hand. "Come on, let's go get a cup of coffee."

"Like this?" She questioned. "Wouldn't people be a little upset seeing a hero with a baddie like me?"

The teen shrugged. "Who cares? You obviously need some one to talk to at the moment and I'm right here." Harley got up and picked up her hammer and hooked her arm with Nightwing and the two left the alley way.

* * *

If you like please review. I'm hoping to continue this!~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own these lovely Batman characters.

* * *

The two ended up sitting in a small diner a couple of blocks down the street. They both received stares but both of them ignored it. Nightwing and Harley made their way towards a booth near the window and sat down. The couple sitting across from them gave a strange face and Harley decided to make a goofy one back. The reaction from the couple was priceless.

Nightwing and Harley looked over to the group of blushing waitresses hoping that one of them would come over. He smiled and their blushes got worse.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that Puddin'." Harley smiled. Nightwing shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on the chair.

It's been about five minutes and no one still came over. Harley pouted then shouted. "Hey! What the hell does it take to get a little service around here? Do I need to blow something up?" Her Jersey accent heavy in her speech.

Nightwing turned to look out the window, acting like he didn't hear a single word she said. A girl with short black hair came running over. "Hey there honey, can my friend and I get some coffee?" Harley started to act sweet.

"A-anything else?"

"Pie!" The two said in unison. The waitress took off to fulfill their order.

The hero waited until the waitress was out of sight and turned to Harley. "So what did the Joker do exactly?"

Harley lowered her eyes. "Again he tossed me around like a rag doll because one of his plans didn't go right." Pain splattered across her face like paint on canvas. She wanted to start crying again but she tried to hold it in.

"So he takes his anger out on you?"

"Yeah basically." A sniffle came after that response.

Nightwing rested his elbows on the table and leaned on them a little. "Sorry if Bats and I ever caused you to get hurt."

Harley looked at him, eyes stained with tears. "It's okay, you two were already forgiven in my eyes. You didn't know so there was no point in being upset with you two."

The two finished their coffee and pie in silence. Harley was the first to break the silence. "How about we go and cause some havoc tonight?" Nightwing cocked an eyebrow. "What? I'm in a fun mood. No one doesn't have to get hurt."

"Oh I don't know." Nightwing seemed skeptical.

"Come on Song Bird. Don't tell me Daddy Bats doesn't let you out to play?" Harley teased him a little.

"No he does, he is just against me doing it is all." Nightwing looked away from her.

"Well when you're with me you're defying him so let's live it up!"

* * *

Well that was short...and boring. I promise the next chapter would be better. So I wonder what they could possibly do to cause havoc?

Until next time

~JTL


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own

Please excuse me for not updating sooner, enjoy!~

* * *

Nightwing and Harley left the dinner full and warm. The two walked side by side talking about random things here and there. Then Harley turned around so she was walking backwards but still next to the Bat protégé.

"Hey Bat brat." Nightwing rolled his eyes but still answered her with a yes. "Let's scare some one."

He shrugged. "Sure anyone in mind?"

Harley spun around and the pole she stopped at and then pointed towards a car. "There are two people smoochin' in there!"

Nightwing looked over and gave a small smile. Nothing harmful, just a little scare. "Okay sure." The two crouched down and headed over to the car. Nightwing looked through the driver's side window while Harley was looking through the passengers. She pointed towards the back. Cocking his head a little he could see the shadow's in the back seats moving slightly.

Crouching back down the two moved into position. Glancing under the car he seen Harley. She gave a wave and mouthed now. The duo hopped up with a 'Boo' and a 'Roar' making their innocent victims scream out, trying to cover themselves.

"What the fuck!" The male yelled throwing on his shirt, getting ready to step out of the vehicle. His face was twisted with anger.

"Uh oh!" Harley gasped then took off down the street.

"Hey wait!" Nightwing chased after her. He could have let her run off and go back on patrol but he didn't. He just followed her. When catching up he could hear her laughter.

"Boy that sure was fun, wasn't it?" She had her back up against the side of building catching her breath. "We should go do something else."

Instead of saying no and walking away like the good vigilante that he is he let a 'okay' slip through his mouth and they were off down the street again.

* * *

This time they ended up at a gas station a couple of blocks down. The bell rang when they opened the door. Harley started to hum to herself walking through one of the aisles. "Why here?"

"To do this." She said casually as she picked a liter of soda. Holding it up she shook it for a few seconds then popped it open, pointed the fizzy soda towards him. Nightwing let a small shriek out and grabbed a bottle of 'ammunition' for himself. She had a look of horror on her face when Nightwing retaliated.

Reaching over she grabbed a bag of chips and chucked it at her opponents face, hitting them squar in the face.

"Oh, it's on!" Picking up handfuls he threw them back at her. The two enjoyed themselves, tossing candy, more chips, and beef jerky at each other. The owner came over telling them that they had to either pick the mess up or he was calling the cops.

"Oh can it!" Harley threw gummies at him.

The owner looked terrified and went running off to call the police. Nightwing looked over and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well!" he grinned and ran out the door with Harley in toe.

* * *

Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it's going a little slow for your liking.  
Until next time!~

JTL


End file.
